


Tinsel

by OhhMyy



Series: The Patriot and The Brit. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyy/pseuds/OhhMyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first I love you. Christmas fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> One shot from a longer fic (that I eventually intend to start!) I take prompts if anyone wants anything.

She shook her hips and danced to the beat before turning to admire her boyfriends shoulders as he squatted down a few feet away.

Steve was rummaging through the box of decorations nearby, trying to hear the Christmas songs playing over the rustle and clanks and pings of tacky ornaments.  

With a triumphant (but manly of course) squeal, he turned to face her, star in hand  and ready to finish the tree. He stopped short seeing her smile, face illuminated by the warm lights and a red garland of tinsel wrapped around her neck. 

"You're so beautiful" he breathed out, his heart giving an almost painful squeeze as he walked towards her, gripping her hips awkwardly as he tried to hold both her and the decoration. He pulled her closer, bending his neck to give her a kiss, light on her lips but trying to convey every emotion he felt in that moment. Their mouths glided against each other as her hands found his shoulders before wrapping around his neck as they pulled apart. 

"I love you" Steve whispered, close enough that she felt his breath on her face, she smiled, indulgent and warm, just like her. 

"I love you too" She replied without hesitation as she brought him in for another kiss. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she obliged, finding his straight away and massaging it gently with her own. It was tender and loving, a current of lust underneath but there always was with them. As they stopped, he bumped her nose with his and slowly released his grip on her.

She smiled again and gave his shoulders a quick squeeze before bounding away, tearing the tinsel from her neck and wrapping it around the tree "Of course, this would have been more appropriate on Independence day Cap, then you'd always remember the anniversary of it", she gave a tiny and condescendingly patriotic salute to him as he maneuvered around her slightly to place the star atop the tree. 

Once it was in place he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, bringing her in close and placing a kiss on her head.

"I'll never forget anything about you". 


End file.
